


Connor Gets a Kitten

by Taeyeong (heybarackitsmejacques), TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Zoe and Connor have a good relationship, at all, connor is trans, ends with smut, even if it isn't mentioned, or that one where jared is jealous of a cat, starts with fluff, trans connor murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/Taeyeong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman/pseuds/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman
Summary: This is unrelated to our Sincerely Three story! You may have noticed it is also just Jared x Connor. Thanks for reading!Warning: This getsverysmutty.





	Connor Gets a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated to our Sincerely Three story! You may have noticed it is also just Jared x Connor. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warning: This gets _very_ smutty.

Connor lifted his head to look at the boy beside him. He was glaring at Marshmallow again.

"Jared, what do you have against my cat."

"She's evil. She stole my boyfriend." Jared turned over to make eye contact with Connor. 

"Yeah, sure she did." Connor rolled his eyes playfully, leaning down to give Jared a kiss. 

"Yes. She did," Jared said promptly, twirling Connor's hair. Connor pouted, pressing chaste kisses onto Jared's face and neck. 

"If she had, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Marshmallow meowed from the floor. 

"Stooooop." Jared giggled, then tried to kick the cat on the floor. 

"Hey, hey, don't kick the cat." Connor let his lips linger for longer on Jared's skin. 

"I can and I will..." Jared barely finished his sentence, his voice quieting to a whisper. 

"Mm..." Connor gently bit and sucked on that one spot just below Jared's jugular. The latter instinctively let his head tilt back slightly, breathing in sharply. "What's the matter, Kleinman?"

Connor licked the fresh hickey he had made. He moved his hands down Jared's chest, gauging the other's reaction as he used one hand to rub circles at Jared's waist and the other to work at the zipper of Jared's jeans. Jared flinched and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He felt Connor slide his hands down his hips and let out a quiet noise. 

"Why so quiet, Kleinman?" Connor put his mouth right next to Jared's ear as he palmed the other through his jeans. 

"Connor!" Jared gasped, locking eyes with the long-haired boy. His surprised expression slowly turned to lust as he slid his hand up Connor's shirt and kissed his lips softly. 

Connor leant into Jared's touch almost instantly. With anyone else, Connor would have smacked them for going anywhere near his chest, but with Jared...

Connor tugged at Jared's pants, telling the other boy to lift his hips so he could pull them off. Jared closed his eyes, gently sliding his hands onto Connor's neck as he kissed him harder, the heat intensifying as he did what Connor asked. Connor threw Jared's pants lazily onto the floor, Jared's shirt soon joining the pile. 

"God, I love you," he groaned out as he kissed down Jared's stomach. Jared's breath hitched as he ran his hands gently through Connor's hair, softly stroking his neck. Connor's mouth found its way to where he knew Jared wanted it. Connor continued to palm Jared through his briefs, all the while sucking a hickey onto Jared's hip. Jared made a small noise, followed by a muttered, " _Fuck._ "

"You're so handsome," he breathed, glancing over to see Connor's reaction. His fingers brushed against Connor's free hand. Connor blushed, avoiding Jared's eyes.  _God,_ he loved it when Jared would say that to him. He fingered the waistband of Jared's briefs, finally looking up to ask a silent question. Jared's eyes gave Connor the equally silent answer, but Jared also nodded in confirmation and tried to steady his breathing as he felt fingertips brush down his sides. 

Connor pulled Jared's underwear down to his ankles before wrapping his hand around Jared's length, pumping his hand a few times. Connor's left trailed down his own body, stopping between his legs. 

Jared raised his eyebrows, as if to leave the same question hanging in the air. His hands slide onto Connor's lower back, pushing his hips down slightly. Connor blinked in surprise as he felt the force on his back, but moaned when he felt the friction of Jared's thigh against his heat. Jared's fingers moved under the waistband of Connor's jeans, taking in the warmth of Connor's skin against his fingertips. He made his way to the zipper, first making eye contact with the taller boy. Connor nodded his consent, biting down on his lip almost too harshly as he bucked his hips against Jared's for more friction. 

"Shirt stays on," he managed to stutter out, swiping his thumb over the slit of Jared's dick. 

"I know," Jared whispered, hearing the quiet zip of Connor's jeans being undone. He let a moan slip as he felt the warmth of Connor's hand against his pelvis. Jared gently pulled down Connor's briefs, giving him one last look. 

Connor's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Jared's pupils dilate. He trusted this boy more than anything in the world. 

"Use your..." Connor hesitated, biting his lip again. "Use your mouth?"

Jared's face flushed red at the suggestion as he stripped off Connor's briefs and hastily threw them to the floor. "I've... never done that," he admitted. Jared avoided Connor's eyes as he slipped his hands up Connor's back, feeling the curves of his spine. Connor smiled softly, tangling his fingers in Jared's hair. 

"It's okay. Do you wanna try something else?"

Jared's heart sped up. He locked eyes with the beautiful blue ones in front of him. He loved Connor's eyes. They could be deep blue or light grey or even green, and he had that one brown spot of heterochromia in his right eye. 

Jared's lips were suddenly against Connor's, the warmth of his breath against his own, hands tangling in hair, hips grinding against each other. 

"We've done this before," Jared managed between breaths. "Shouldn't we just...?"

Connor swallowed, nodding. He laid back on the couch, placing his hands on either side of Jared's face, bringing him in for another sloppy kiss. Jared touched their foreheads, breathing heavily, his thumb rubbing against Connor's neck. 

"Can I...?" Jared's eyes flicked down Connor's body and back to his face, taking in the flushed pinkness in his freckled cheeks. 

"Yeah." Connor nodded quickly. "Please." 

He watched Jared's face carefully, kissing the shorter's nose lightly. A blush crept onto the latter's face as he pulled Connor closer, gently pressing two of his fingers against Connor's folds. 

Connor's hips bucked and he moaned as Jared's fingers went in all the way, scissoring and pumping in and out. Jared loved the way he could make Connor unravel. 

"You're already so wet for me, baby," Jared murmured, suddenly twisting his wrist sharply. Connor gasped, but Jared kept the long-haired boy's hips against the couch. 

"Jare..." Connor's words were stifled by a groan, but Jared got the hint. He removed his fingers, drinking up the whimper it drew out of Connor, before pushing himself into Connor. Jared kissed up Connor's neck, trying to imitate the other teen from before. 

Connor threw his head back, loving the way it hurt and felt amazing at the same time (maybe Jared was right that one time he called Connor a masochist). He pulled at Jared's hair, moaning the others name. 

"Okay, that's kinda kinky, you," Jared grunted, reading Connor's expression. "But Jesus Christ, I love you."

Lips touched his as a rhythm started to take form between the rocking of their bodies. Jared's hands gripped the taller one's hips, and he let out a small gasp as he tried to go further. 

"Oh, God--!" Connor gasped out, rolling his hips to meet Jared's thrusts. "I-I love you too."

"Was that a hesitation?" Jared chuckled, his eyebrows suddenly raising as a slight moan slipped. He slowed his thrusts to try to catch his breath, softly leaving the marks on Connor's neck that Connor had left him. 

Connor managed to roll his eyes, nipping at the shell of Jared's ear and wrapping one of his legs around Jared's waist. "Wh-What if it was?" Connor teased. 

"Then you're a dick, babe." Jared winked, leaning in to gently kiss Connor's forehead. "An attractive one at that, though."

"Mmhmm." Connor smiled. Then his head fell back against the arm of the couch, mouth agape as Jared hit that one spot inside him. "Fuck, yes,  _right there_..."

"Jesus..." Jared moaned, almost an octave higher than usual as he picked up the pace. Connor gripped at the back of Jared's neck, whines tearing out of his mouth. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit...  _oh,_ Jesus  _fuck_..."

"'Jesus fuck'? Honey, you may think Jesus is fucking you, but it's just me." Jared laughed despite himself, his shoulder scrunched and his head snapped back as he gripped the couch, sliding rhythmically. 

Connor was barely capable of forming coherent thoughts right now, how dare Jared be making jokes? Especially when he had just moaned out  _Jesus_ exactly how Connor had. 

"Shut--up." He was panting so hard he could barely get the words out. He could feel his spine tingling with pleasure as he brought Jared's face down for another kiss. "I-I'm gonna--"

"Conn... I--" Jared's voice hitched as he lifted his face from Connor's, pulling out as fast as he could. "S-Sorry," Jared panted, trying to give Connor a weak smile. He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, listening to his heartbeat slow down. 

"This--" Connor breathed in sharply as Jared pulled out, watching the white spill over his stomach, riding out his own high. "--this is why I tell you to remember condoms."

"You didn't remind me!" Jared pouted. He stared at Connor's stomach for a moment. "... do you want me to help clean up, or...?"

Connor smirked up at his boyfriend, leaning in for another kiss. "I was gonna take a shower... care to join me?"

"If I have enough energy," Jared whined, getting up to find his pants. He put them on, as well as his shirt, then helped Connor up, hastily turning over the couch cushions. "Shh. No one will know." He put a finger to his lips and winked. Connor blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, well... it's not my fault you're so hot."

Jared stared at him, blinking. "Don't do that to me..." 

His voice was soft as he took Connor's hand, leading him upstairs. 

"What? Don't you wanna fuck me into the wall?" Connor hummed, tapping the back of Jared's hand with the pad of his thumb, not letting his face flush again. 

"Not right now..." Jared dragged out his words. "Maybe I just want to enjoy being at my boyfriend's house for a bit."

He giggled, opening the bathroom door. "Maybe I just want to love you right now and save the sex for later."

Jared pushed Connor against the door and kissed him, throwing Connor's jeans to the laundry and wrapping his hands around his waist. Connor kissed back lovingly, resting his arms on Jared's shoulders and linking his hands together. Connor loved these moments--when he and Jared could just enjoy each other's presence, could just breathe each other in. Connor broke away, wiping his stomach with his shirt. 

"Yeah, a shower can wait, I suppose." Connor nodded, kissing Jared softly once more. 

"Or..." Jared teased, pulling Connor towards the shower and taking off his own shirt. "We can continue in the shower."

He almost pleaded with his eyes, raising his brow in question.

"Come on, babe." He traced his fingers down Connor's sides and kissed him again, tilting his head slightly as if to lead Connor. The taller boy chuckled. 

"Make up your mind, Kleinman."

"It's made up. Here's a compromise." Jared threw the last articles of clothing he had on aside and stepped behind Connor, hugging him. "We shall make out like the intensely hot couple we are, but none of what we had downstairs... that's reserved for the couch." 

Jared's head tilted onto Connor's arm as he looked up. "Pweeeeeease?" 

His hands found Connor's as he laced his fingers through the other's. 

"You'll have to clean the cushions eventually." Connor chuckled. "But yeah, sure. C'mon, you cutie, I'm all sticky."

Connor shed himself of his shirt, instinctively moving his arms across his chest. Even though in his head he knew he was safe with Jared, he was wildly insecure about his body. 

"You're, like, the fucking handsomest boy I've ever met, Jesus Christ." Jared locked eyes with Connor as he pulled his face to his and kissed him. "Sticky, but still cute. I did that you know."

He pointed down at Connor's stomach, knowing the latter would call him weird, but hey, it was true. 

"Also! It's your pillows. I don't gotta worry about it!" He giggled again, his nose scrunching up the way it did when he laughed, his eyes lighting up with love. 

"You're such a weirdo. But an adorable weirdo. Also don't think I'm not gonna make you help clean up our mess." Connor grinned at Jared's love-struck expression. "Y'know, I turned eighteen soon. I've got a bit of money saved up, and... well, I was thinking about getting top surgery and finally going on T."

"Holy shit, Conn..." Jared's eyes lit up. "How much is it? Do you need any help? I can always help!" Jared was practically bouncing up and down, he was so excited. Connor has wanted this forever, and all Jared wanted to do was support him. 

Connor laughed, kissing Jared's forehead. "I can't ask you to help me pay. I've got enough. Plus, you're headed for MIT. I'm..." He trailed off, turning on the shower. 

"Babe, what does MIT have to do with any of this?" Jared brought them both into the shower after testing the water temperature. He grabbed the shampoo and ran it through Connor's hair, twirling the ends of the strands. Connor closed his eyes, leaning into Jared's touch. 

"It's just that you're  _going_ places. I'm... not. And I don't--I  _can't_ hold you back."

"How will that hold me back? If anything, it pushes me-- _us,_ even--forward." Jared scoffed. "In our relationship, I don't care if you think you aren't going anywhere because you know wherever I go, I'll take you with me."

Jared stood up on his tip-toes to kiss Connor's nose. "I love you. More than anything."

Connor opened his eyes, staring into Jared's, his were a pretty green, speckled with brown. "R-Really? You won't just... run as soon as things get rough?"

He knew it was stupid, he was always asking stupid questions, but he needed to know. He needed to hear it out loud. 

Jared grabbed Connor's face and kissed him. "I'm here. Forever and ever, babe... not to quote  _Click,_ or anything. Nothing about you would ever make me run away, no matter how hard it gets."

Connor nodded quickly, trying to blink away tears as he kissed back. "I love you so much," he whispered against Jared's lips. 

"I'll never get tired of that..." Jared smiled, leaning in once more. 


End file.
